


Coffee and Non-Disclosures

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Addict Castiel, Famous Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Castiel cannot believe his eyes when he sees that famous rock star, Dean Winchester, liked his dating app profile. Even less believable is when Dean contacts him wanting to meet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 34
Kudos: 431
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Coffee and Non-Disclosures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure where this idea came from. It's silly, ridiculous and was so amusing to write. I hope y'all enjoy it.

“No way.” Cas shakes his head and stares down at his phone with a grimace. The little thumbs-up emoji stares back at him. Taunting him.

He had been indulging in a boyish fantasy when he up thumbed Dean Winchester’s profile.

The fact that a rock star has a public dating profile, to begin with, is something Cas had never imagined to be real.

And yet, somehow, his interest has been returned.

He drops his phone onto the table with a groan.

What now?

He buries his head in his arms and whimpers.

Dean is probably humoring him. He probably up thumbs a lot of people.

Cas is not special. There is no way that Dean Winchester, of all people, sees anything special in him.

He shakes his head. “I’m just going to pretend that this didn’t happen,” he says to reassure himself as he pushes back from his table and pours himself a fresh glass of water from the sink and downs it in one go.

He side-eyes his phone and shakes his head again as he reaches for it and swiftly shuts down the dating app. He just needs a few days away. If he doesn’t look, then the temptation to agonize over Dean Winchester noticing him will go away.

He is not some foolish fanboy.

His tactic works decidedly well for several days. Until he’s half-buried in the pile of exams he’s grading and the poor pencil being abused between his teeth has neared its breaking point. Only then, does his phone chime with an incoming message and Cas’ heart leaps when he thinks that maybe Balthazar is offering to bring him coffee.

Cas hurriedly digs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks the screen with hope building in his chest.

The message isn’t front Balthazar and his heart leaps for an entirely different reason.

The message is from his dating app.

Specifically, the message is from Dean Winchester.

His hands tremble as he opens it, because, how could he not?

_Dean: Hey, Cas. I know you probably don’t think this is real but I wanted to say Hi, see if maybe you’re actually interested in meeting me and didn’t just ‘like’ my profile because I’m famous?_

Cas reads and re-reads Dean’s message at least a dozen times as he chews his lip. Yes, he did partially like Dean’s profile because he’s famous, but if he’s being honest, Cas isn’t a fan of Dean’s.

Dean has an alright voice, good even, but his bluesy southern rock just isn’t Castiel’s genre.

He’s much more a fan of classical.

Dean’s profile is genuinely interesting despite most of the information already being public knowledge, and now his short message seems direct and yet vulnerable between the lines.

Cas’ thumb hovers over the button to respond and bites his lip hard enough to remind him of why he had a pencil in his mouth, to begin with. He releases his lip and straightens his spine as he sets his phone aside as butterflies swarm in his stomach.

He can feel the telltale zing of his pulse increasing as he stares at the stack of exams to be graded in front of him and then shifts his focus to his phone. He sucks in a deep breath to settle his nerves and opens the conversation before he can talk himself out of it.

Dean was forward with him, the least he can do is return the favor.

_Cas: Hello, Dean. You’re right, I don’t think this is real. But if it is, know that I did not like your profile because I’m some sort of rabid fan. I’m not really a fan at all. Not that I dislike your music or anything..._

Ok. He’s rambling himself into a bottomless pit. He hits the back button and clears over half of his message and tries again.

_Cas: Hello, Dean. You’re right, I don’t think this is real. But if it is, know that I did not like your profile because you’re famous. I don’t care about that. I liked your profile because you seem interesting._

There. That’s better.

Much less foot in mouth and still entirely honest.

He drops his phone into a drawer and reshuffles the papers across his desk. He doesn’t expect to hear back from Dean any time soon. Or really, at all.

He exchanges his nearly broken pencil for a pen cap, gnawing absently as he continues his grading quest. He’s proud of his freshmen students this semester. They've come a long way since August and their essays are quite insightful for being so young.

He shuffles through a handful more before his phone chimes again and he stares at the drawer with a quirked brow before he sighs and sets his papers aside. He knows he’s only going to be distracted by whatever his phone might be telling him to continue properly. At least, that’s what he tells himself as his heart skitters and flutters.

_Dean: I am real. I promise. You seem interesting too. Would you maybe want to meet for coffee tomorrow? I have a show later, but my morning is wide open._

Cas furrows his brow and reads the message again before closing the app and opening the internet browser to look up Dean’s concert schedule. The Impalas are playing a venue less than an hour away tomorrow night. Huh.

He eyes his phone suspiciously before shaking his head.

Being a cynic will get him nowhere.

_Cas: I have a class at 10:20 tomorrow, so coffee would be welcome._

He sends the message, fully expecting the rock star to back out immediately at the thought of an early morning. He’s still somewhat bitter the university forced him to teach his first class before noon this semester, but he’s been coping as best he can.

His students learned quickly to point him to the Starbucks across the hall from his classroom if he shows up bleary-eyed and empty-handed. Even if that means starting class a few minutes late.

They’re such a good bunch of kids.

 _Dean:_ _You’re a student?_

Cas’ eyes widen at the quick response before huffing a laugh and shaking his head fondly.

_Cas: Professor_

_Dean: Professor? Cool. What subject?_

Cas shakes his head with an amused laugh. If he really is talking to Dean Winchester, lead singer of The Impalas, this is something Balthazar will never believe.

_Cas: Religious history_

Dean doesn’t respond right away and Cas can almost imagine what the man must be thinking. A gay man specializing in religious studies. So many people think it’s ironic or that he must be lax in his faith, but that just isn’t true.

One doesn’t have to buy into the homophobic rhetoric spewed by far-right preachers to be deeply religious. Which Cas doesn’t and isn’t, but that’s beside the point.

He sighs and shifts back the pile of exams in front of him and picks up his trusty pen. Probably his favorite part of grading the essay portion of the exams is writing comments in the margins of their responses to encourage them to think a little deeper, a little differently. They aren’t wrong in their assertions, but many of his students hold such a narrow view of religion going into the semester.

He loves watching their minds open and new ideas take root.

_Dean: That sounds interesting. I’ve never been much of a churchgoer._

Cas glances to his phone and smiles softly. At least Dean is polite about hedging his invitation for coffee.

_Cas: I haven’t been either since I left home. My parents were the religious ones. I merely find the topic fascinating._

He hopes that puts Dean’s mind at ease somewhat. If he even is speaking with the real Dean Winchester. Which he doubts.

At least this imposter isn’t insulting him.

_Dean: So, you teach about religion but you’re not religious. That’s pretty cool._

Cas shakes his head with a fond smile and his stomach swoops when he makes his decision.

_Cas: I’m glad you think so. Anyway, you mentioned coffee?_

He isn’t about to let Dean forget. Coffee is the elixir of life and the offer of such is not to be trifled with.

_Dean: I did. Would 9 work for you? I can meet you near campus since I assume that’s where your class is?_

Cas grimaces at the thought of being anywhere and being functional at nine in the morning, but he’s too curious to say no. He’ll deal with being miserable when the time comes.

_Cas: Nine works for me. Strange Matter is a nice place, quiet._

_Dean: Sounds good. There’s just, uh, one thing. I hate to ask but my agent won’t let me out of her sight unless you sign an NDA. I’m sorry, but… I’m sorry._

Cas tilts his head and squints at the screen. An NDA? Really? The bottom drops out of his stomach when the thought crosses his mind that maybe this isn’t a prank.

Signing a non-disclosure agreement before a date with a rock star almost makes perfect sense. Either someone has thought this through or…

Shit.

He drops his phone and stares at it with wide eyes as he takes a trembling breath.

 _Dean:_ _I’m sorry, I know it’s too much to ask for a simple coffee date. I understand if you don’t want the hassle._

Cas sucks in a deep breath. He’s far too curious to back out, and Dean’s words seem endearingly nervous. He can’t resist.

_Cas: No, that’s fine. I’ll sign an NDA if you need me to. But Dean, just so you know. I’m not going to tell anyone anything you don’t want me too. I promise._

Cas lets out heavy breath and waits. He knows his word will mean little to a stranger, especially a famous one, but Dean is surprisingly easy to talk to. Even if they are just messaging back and forth on a dating app.

_Dean: Thanks, Cas. My agent will meet you at 9, she won’t let me in until you sign the thing. I am sorry about all that. The perils of trying to date while famous, I guess._

Cas tilts his head as he re-reads Dean’s message. Why is Dean bothering to try to date everyday people? It seems that famous types usually date within their own circles.

Either way. Cas decides to play along and see where this goes. He’s too curious to back out now.

_Cas: Okay. Fair warning though, please don’t be offended if I don’t wait for you to get my coffee, and if your agent gets between me and caffeine, it might not be pretty._

Dean’s answer is almost immediate.

_Dean: LOL! I’ll let her know. And I promise not to be offended. Scouts honor._

_Cas: You were a boy scout?_

_Dean: Nah, but my point still stands._

_Cas: I see._

_Dean: So, see you tomorrow?_

Cas grins at his phone, he can’t help it. He’ll let himself entertain the possibility that this really is Dean Winchester simply because this is the most exciting thing to happen in his life in quite some time.

At least this will prove to Balthazar that he isn’t entirely averse to taking risks and making a fool of himself.

He can almost hear his friend now. _You’re such a stick in the mud, Cassie. I swear, when was the last time you did anything that didn’t involve the University? Huh? I’m waiting…_

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head fondly as he types out his reply.

 _Cas:_ _I will see you tomorrow, Dean._

_Dean: Cool. Looking forward to meeting you_ _😊_

Cas sets his phone aside and forces his attention back to his papers. His fingers itch with the need to tell Balthazar everything, but he refuses to give in. Between the fact that Dean most likely isn’t _Dean Winchester_ and the mention of a non-disclosure agreement, his hand is stayed and he returns probably a little too much of his focus on the task at hand.

\---

Morning dawns too early and Cas grumbles when his alarm chimes a full half-hour sooner than usual. He slaps around his nightstand blindly to try to quell in infernal noise while cursing the existence of the sun.

That is until he remembers why he set his alarm so much earlier. He manages to silence the alarm clock’s demands and flops onto his back to glare at the ceiling.

Why did he agree to a morning coffee date?

With someone who probably isn’t even real.

He groans and rolls over, squinting at his phone when the light threatens to blind him when he clicks it on with the vague hope that Dean canceled on him.

No such luck.

Cas could be the one to cancel.

He could just not show up and let the guilt eat him alive for the rest of his life because he’s never stood up a date and doesn’t intend to start now.

“Goddammit,” Cas grumbles as he forces himself from the warm cocoon of blankets and stumbles into the bathroom to take care of his morning needs.

He brushes with his morning toothpaste, a non-mint flavor that doesn’t wage war on his taste buds and destroy his ability to enjoy the hot nectar of life required to return him to the land of humanity every morning.

Mornings.

Ugh.

Whoever thought that was a good idea?

If he were ever to compile a list of arguments against the existence of god, mornings would be at the top of it.

He stumbles through his routine, firing up his espresso machine for a quick infusion to get him moving and he manages to stumble out the door with five minutes to spare.

His socks even match this time thank you very much.

The drive is short, parking is easy this early and Cas can’t help but throw some mild curses in Dean’s general direction for suggesting a morning date. Cas can barely believe he’s letting himself call this a date, but he’s cursing himself twice as much for accepting when he knows full well that being out of his bed before nine am is like stepping directly into the seventh circle of hell.

Balthazar thinks he’s a bit dramatic, but how can no one else see the crime behind that grinning barista who greets him at the counter? Her only saving grace is being an amenable gatekeeper to the closest thing to divinity that exists on this plane of existence.

“Hi! You must be Cas?!” A perky redhead quips from behind him and Cas slowly turns with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The barista, bless her, zips to the machines to get his drink going without taking his payment first.

The delightful women holds a keen understanding of the importance of her job.

“I’m Charlie! Dean’s agent.” The redhead holds out her hand and grins. Cas swears she’s nearly bouncing. “Dean warned me not to get in the way of your coffee fix, but while she’s making your drink maybe we can get this fickle business out of the way?”

Cas nods without saying a word. That is the best he can manage at this hour before he’s sufficiently inoculated against the day.

“Great!” Charlie quips as she pulls open her messenger bag and begins pulling out paperwork.

Paperwork.

At nine in the morning.

What has he gotten himself into?

“Your order, sir,” The barista blessedly interrupts and Cas turns to her with the best approximation of a smile he can muster. He hands her a ten and waves away the change.

She deserves so much more than a five-dollar tip for the service she provides.

“That looks good, can I get the same?” Charlie gestures to Cas’ cup and then looks hopefully at the barista.

The lady behind the counter laughs and shakes her head. “You sure you can handle a dead-eye with an extra shot?”

Charlie’s already pale face blanches and Cas can’t help his snide smile as he lifts his cup to take a sip. “N…no. Uh, just an Americano please.”

The barista chuckles. “Thought that might be the case.”

Charlie arches a brow and puts her hands on her hips, giving the barista a stern look that reminds Cas of a grumpy kitten. With very sharp claws. “And why is that?”

The barista shrugs. “You’re a morning person.”

Cas snorts against the rim of his cup, finally beginning to feel human now that his drink is a third gone. A shot of espresso before he left home plus the four in his drink should have him human enough to meet Dean without terrifying the man.

He hopes.

Charlie narrows her eyes and the barista chuckles as she pulls a shot and tops it up with hot water.

“On the house,” the barista smiles as she hands the cup over.

Charlie’s glare softens and digs in her back pocket for a wallet. “Not necessary. Thank you.”

Cas waits patiently as Charlie pays and waves off the change with a forgiving smile.

“Now, back to the task at hand. Dean begged me to let him meet you, went on and on about your incredible blue eyes and wholesome profile. But, I’ve got one question for you before I sign off on this.” She sets her coffee aside and folds her arms over her chest. Her green eyes are sharp and her glare would be damning if she were bigger, but even so, Cas takes a half step back for safety’s sake.

“Okay?” He mutters, finally managing to utter a word in Charlie’s presence.

Coffee truly is a gift from god.

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” Her eyes narrow judgmentally and Cas feels oddly exposed.

He has the strong sense that his honest answer of no preference is the wrong one and he gapes at her like a fish as his brain churns through what little he knows about the two movies(?). “I, uh, Star…. Wars?” He says, trying not to let his voice tremble and show his doubts.

“Oh my god, Dean has no taste. I swear.” Charlie shakes her head and buries her fingers in her hair as she turns in place. “You’ve never seen either of them, have you?” She turns her squinty, soul-seeing stare back on him and Cas feels trapped.

He nods once, admitting to what appears to be a grievous personality flaw.

She shakes her head and grumbles under her breath as she reaches for the stack of papers. Cas’ heart lurches, thinking he’s failed and she isn’t going to let him meet Dean. He glances out the window, noticing the SUV with the blacked-out windows idling on the curb and he imagines Dean is inside, watching him and Charlie through the window. “One last chance.”

Cas sucks in a breath and nods, suddenly needing to pass her tests.

“What house are you in?” She asks, arching a brow like he’s supposed to have a clue what she’s talking about.

“House?” He tilts his head, thinking about his modest apartment. It’s not a dump but… oh. What _house_. “Hufflepuff.”

Charlie’s expression lights up and she grins wide enough to illuminate the entire eastern seaboard. “There is hope for you yet.” She holds out her hand, clutching a stack of paper. “Let's get through this real quick so you and Dean can start getting to know each other.”

Cas nods, a pleased smile playing at his lips. It seems he isn’t a complete failure. “What house are you?” He’s just glad he didn’t flunk because he isn’t Gryffindor.

“Ravenclaw,” Charlie says with a smile as she gestures toward a table. “Now, the gist of this agreement is that you aren’t allowed to post anything about this date on social media, tell anyone about meeting Dean through a dating app, or take any photographs beyond what Dean might offer. We’ll walk through the finer details as we go, gotta make sure you understand everything before signing on the dotted line.”

Cas nods while sucking in a breath through his nose. This is too elaborate to be a hoax. There is no way some random dude would go through all this just to prank someone. Unless it’s Ashton Kutcher sitting in that SUV and there’s a camera crew hidden somewhere.

“Okay,” Cas says as he lets out a heavy breath. Suddenly, all the caffeine in the world isn’t enough.

“You should know, I’ve already thoroughly vetted you. You aren’t even a fan of Dean’s, are you?” Charlie flips the pages casually as if she didn’t just admit to stalking him.

“Uh, not really.” Cas swallows hard. “I hope that isn’t a problem.” He isn’t lying. This entire situation is too bizarre for him to not see it through. He needs to know what the hell is going on here and figure out how this is happening to him.

Charlie huffs and shakes her head. “If anything, it’s good, dude. Means you aren’t some whacko who’s just interested in using Dean for his fame. My bud’s been burnt too many times by over-eager fans and other famous folks wanting to further their name. I don’t want to see it happen again.”

Cas nods and pulls in a cleansing breath. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Charlie twitches a smile and nods. “I have a good feeling about you. Even if you guys don’t end up liking each other, I don’t see you deliberately hurting him.”

Cas quickly nods his agreement. “I’d never.”

“Good,” Charlie says before launching into the details of the NDA.

Five minutes later, Cas is signing on the dotted line and not even feeling weird about it.

Charlie is an odd mix of fiercely protective and oddly endearing.

Cas already likes her.

“Alright man. We’re all set here. Sorry it took so long, I know you’re on a schedule. I’ll send Dean right in.” Charlie tucks all her papers away and drops her empty cup off at the counter on her way out the door.

Cas nods and rises with his hand outstretched. “Thank you, Charlie.”

She stares down at his offered hand and smirks before throwing her arms around his shoulders and squeezing far harder than a woman of her size has any right to.

Cas lets out a surprised grunt but carefully folds his arms around her waist to return the impromptu hug.

“You hurt him and I will destroy you,” Charlie whispers menacingly in his ear and Cas somehow doesn’t doubt her. “I mean it. I can make you wish you were never born.”

Cas chuckles and nods as he pulls back. “I believe you.”

And he does.

He really does.

“Good. His favorite drink is a caramel macchiato if you were wondering.” She winks and gives him a strange salute that he vaguely connects with Star Wars. Or maybe Star Trek? The guy with the pointy ears. Whoever that is.

He nods with a soft smile to hide his confusion, not daring to try to return the gesture and she flits out the door as quickly as she appeared.

He watches as she approaches the SUV and slips inside. When his brain finally catches up with what she said, he turns toward the barista and places his second order of the morning and hopes that Charlie wasn’t wrong.

Order placed and money handed over, Cas turns around just in time to see a man duck into the coffee shop wearing a tattered ballcap pressed low on his head and oversized sunglasses. His shoulders are hunched and the oversized brown leather jacket he wears makes the man look smaller than he must be.

A smile flits over his features and Cas bites his lip curiously as the man steps forward, slowly taking off his sunglasses to reveal the greenest eyes Castiel has ever seen. The man looks almost stunned, almost, as he stares openly at Cas.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, his mouth going dry as Dean’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips. He swears his heart stutters as Dean pulls off his ballcap and the electricity between them is just bizarre.

“Cas?” Dean’s lips part as if he can’t believe the man in front of him. “Charlie said you were, well…you, but damn. I liked your picture but I didn’t expect...” Dean snaps his jaw shut and swallows hard as he shakes his head. “I’m rambling.”

Cas narrows his eyes, trying to piece together what Dean might have been trying to say and he huffs a laugh when Dean’s cheeks redden perceptibly. “I ordered coffee, I hope that is acceptable?” He decides to hedge. He hopes that Dean likes what he sees because Dean is possibly the most beautiful man Cas has ever laid eyes on.

Pictures and TV cameras don’t do the man justice.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. You warned me you probably wouldn’t wait. It’s cool.” Dean shrugs and glances up at the menu with his hands in his pockets.

It’s Cas’ turn to flush and he shuffles his feet as he tries to formulate the words to explain that he took the liberty of ordering for Dean.

“Orders up, boys!” The barista calls cheerily and sets two steaming mugs on the countertop.

“Thank you,” Cas mutters softly as Dean looks at the barista with wide eyes as if only now realizing that someone else exists.

“Oh my god.” The barista's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth her hands.

Dean flashes a cocky grin, realizing the game is up.

He’s been recognized.

“Thank you, Miss,” Dean says, affecting a drawl that has Cas’ stomach doing a pleased little flip as Dean strides forward to collect their cups and drop a hefty tip into the tip jar.

This barista is making out like a bandit this morning.

“Th…thank you,” she stumbles over her words and flushes crimson. “It’s so amazing to meet you.”

Dean grins and gestures for her to come around the corner. “Would you like a photo? Cas, would you mind?” Dean looks to him and his smile tightens apologetically, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Cas’ smile doesn’t dim. “Of course, Dean.” He finds that he doesn’t mind. If anything, the difference between his reaction to Dean and hers might help set Dean at ease over Cas’ motives.

“This is so amazing,” she says with glee written all over her face as she hands Cas her phone and moves closer to Dean.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Dean says, lifting his arm to wrap over her shoulders and pulls her close. “This okay?” He asks, tone softening into something far more vulnerable and Cas nearly melts as he watches just how sweet Dean is being with her.

She nods as she swallows hard, eyes gleaming with hero worship and Cas takes his time lining up the shot. Dean looks to be comfortable and the barista seems to be basking in the attention.

He doesn’t see a need to hurry.

Finally, he gets the photo app sorted and takes a half dozen pictures while Dean and the barista grin at each other.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Winchester.” She takes his hand hers and gushes before taking her phone back and forcing herself back behind the counter. “If you two need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Cas smiles and nods politely.

“Call me Dean, please.” Dean winks and gestures toward a table in a far corner. “Uh, I do have one request though. Could you, uh, please not tell anyone I’m here? I’d like to have a few minutes of peace with my date.” He gives her his most winning smile and Cas can’t help the jolt of excitement that shoots through him when Dean calls him his date.

“Of course. I swear,” She says quickly with a firm nod before turning heart eyes on Cas.

Cas’ heart skips a beat from being on the receiving end of the adoring look that he was entirely unprepared for and he turns away quickly before his cheeks burst into flame.

“I, uh, Charlie said you like caramel macchiatos, I hope it’s okay that I ordered one for you…” Cas starts, trailing off before he devolves into an embarrassing ramble. Has he ever been so nervous about a coffee date before?

Has he ever been on a coffee date?

He isn’t sure.

What he is sure of, is that his coffee is starting to get cold and that will not do.

Thankfully, he’s had a sufficient amount of caffeine to return him to his normal human state, but even if he hadn’t, he thinks that being subjected to the beaming smile Dean is giving him right now might have gotten him there too.

“Thanks, Cas. So, uh,” Dean starts and falters as he takes a sip of the macchiato. “Damn, this is good.”

Cas nods. “There’s a reason I suggested this place.”

“Good choice.” Dean agrees. “So, I hope Charlie wasn’t too much to handle. I hate that part of being famous.”

Cas smiles softly. “Charlie was fine. I wasn’t convinced this was real until she pulled out her stack of paperwork. That would have been a lot of effort for a hoax.” He arches a brow to help keep the judgment out of his tone and it must work because Dean laughs nervously.

“I bet you were looking around for Ashton Kutcher,” Dean says pointedly through his smirk.

Cas chuckles and nods. “I was.”

“Sorry to disappoint. It’s just me.” Dean shakes his head but his smile dims somewhat and Cas’ brow furrows as he tries to puzzle out what Dean means.

“I’m glad it’s just you. You’re far more handsome than Ashton Kutcher.” Cas says before he can stop himself and his cheeks threaten to catch fire once again as he berates himself for saying such a thing to a man he just met.

Even if they are supposedly on a date.

Dean looks up and smirks playfully. “And here I thought you only wanted me for my voice.”

Cas huffs and laugh. “Honestly, I barely know any of your music.” Well, his mother always said honesty is the best policy.

Even if it does make him feel pathetic.

“Really?” Dean’s eyes widen and his smile suddenly turns softer.

Cas nods and covers his face with his hands. “I’m sorry, I just, uh, I prefer classical.”

Dean grins, Cas knows because he can see him through the gap between his fingers. “That’s awesome.”

“Awesome?” Cas asks, dumbfounded enough to drop his hands and face Dean’s wonderous expression.

“Yeah, man. You have no idea how hard it is to find people who don’t already know everything about me and want to talk about nothing other than my music.” Dean leans back in his chair and his shoulders visibly relax.

Cas hadn’t even noticed the squared set of Dean’s shoulders until suddenly they’re not. He shrugs. “I mean, I did know who you are as soon I saw you, but I promise that I’m not interested just because you’re famous.”

Dean leans forward with a tender smile. “But you are interested?” His voice is soft, maybe even hopeful and Cas’ stomach squirms.

He couldn’t stop his head from nodding even if he wanted to. “You seem very kind, Dean. I would be interested in getting to know you.”

Dean nods and different smile colors his features. “I’m interested too, Cas. I mean, in getting to know you. There’s something about you,” Dean says, trailing off as he rests his hand halfway across the table like he’s asking for something.

Cas swallows hard and stares at Dean’s hand, fingers itching to take the invitation but something twists uncomfortably in his stomach. “I, uh, I have to ask you something and I hope it doesn’t come out wrong, it’s just, I…I don’t want…” Cas pauses and forces himself to take a deep breath. “Do you do this often? I mean, not that I think you would but this entire situation is…”

“Strange?” Dean offers with a tense smile, hand withdrawing to his lap. “I’ve been out with people a couple of times like this, but it’s not some twisted game to get into your pants, Cas. Just as normal a date as someone like me can get.” He shrugs and looks toward the wall.

Cas nods. “That must be difficult. Dating, I mean.” This time he puts his hand on the table, halfway to Dean. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this awkward.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitches as he nods. “I get it. And I appreciate that you asked. Tells me more about you and what you might want from me.” Dean closes the distance and his hand is warm, oh so delightfully warm atop Castiel’s and the charge between them builds and threatens to steal Cas’ breath.

His eyes slide closed when Dean’s thumb strokes idly over the back of his hand and this is absurd. They just met. Cas shouldn’t already be falling head over heels into crush territory but he cannot deny the nervous flutter in his stomach and the warmth building in his chest. “Are you going to be in town long?” Cas forces himself to ask.

Dean sucks in a deep breath. “A few days. We’ve got a break in our tour after the show tonight. I thought I might stick around if you were interested in a second date? A real date?” Cas nods as Dean speaks and continues doing that terribly distracting thing with his thumb. “I’m serious, Cas. I know it’s too soon to talk about this but I think it needs to be made clear. I’m looking for a boyfriend, not a hookup. Long term, I’m looking for someone I can come home to, someone to share my crazy life with.”

Cas swallows hard and nods. “I’m not looking for casual either,” he admits. “You’re the first person I’ve talked with on that app, the novelty of, well, _you,_ was enough to make me take a chance, but someone to come home to at the end of the day sounds perfect.”

Dean nods along. “I’m not saying we’re gonna get there, but I’m glad we're on the same page.” His fingers wrap around Cas’ hand and squeeze lightly, making those warm flutters erupt again in Cas’ stomach.

Cas nods and smiles shyly, already excited about the prospect of seeing Dean again.

“So, would you be willing to have dinner with me tomorrow?” Dean asks and Cas nods hurriedly.

“Yes, I believe so,” Cas says confidently.

“Good, because unless your plans have changed, you said you’ve got a class in ten minutes?” Dean glances at his watch with a smirk and Cas’ stomach lurches into his throat.

“Shit!” Cas jolts backward, eyes wildly seeking out a clock. “I gotta go.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “I suppose you should, do you think your students will forgive you for being late, Professor?” Dean bats his eyelashes and Cas feels an unmistakable heat pulse low in his belly at Dean’s tone and demure expression.

Dean Winchester is going to be trouble.

Cas nods, mouth gone to dry to speak as he down the last of his coffee and gathers his briefcase. “They will, I think. I hope.”

Dean takes the last sip of his drink and gathers their cups to return to the counter. “Can I get your phone number? To set up our date, I, uh, it would be easier than the app. Feel more legit, you know?”

Cas finds himself smiling softly as he digs in his bag for his business card. He quickly scribbles his cell phone number on the back and hands it over. “My private phone is on the back, my office phone and email are on the front. Feel free to use any or all of them.” Cas flushes crimson as he stares at the floor.

Dean chuckles and stares at the card. “Castiel James Novak, Ph.D. Castiel, huh?” His eyes dance with amusement as Cas squirms.

“I’m named after an Angel. I told you my parents were religious?” Cas’ cheeks heat further as he explains.

Dean nods with a smile. “I like it, Castiel suits you, doc.” Dean licks his lips and swallows hard before his gaze searches Cas’ expression. “Could I, would it be okay if I asked for a hug?”

Cas’ heart stutters at the thought but he figures Dean must hug fans all the time, whether he wants to or not. But he’s asking for one, that must mean he _wants_ a hug from Cas, right? He nods dumbly and Dean opens his arms with a grin.

Cas steps forward with a smile and Dean engulfs him. His arms wrap tight around Cas’ shoulders and he finds his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder before he realizes what he’s doing. His hands come to rest lightly against Dean’s lower back and this feels right, so very right. He can’t help the hum that escapes his chest.

Dean pulls back and smiles lazily at him. “I’ll text you later about tomorrow.”

Cas sucks in a breath. “I’m looking forward to it.” His smile feels surreal as his mind tumbles over the events of the last day. He had a date, a very nice one even if it was too short, and he has another date tomorrow.

“Awesome. See you tomorrow, Cas.” Dean grins as he shoves his hat back on his head and pulls his sunglasses out of his pocket.

They walk out of the coffee shop together and Cas waves a hurried goodbye as he all but runs to his car. He’s late. He’s going to be at least ten minutes late to his lecture and he’s _never_ late. Even if he’s forced to show up un-caffeinated, he at least sets foot in his classroom on time.

Even if his students shove him back out with the promise they’ll wait while he gets his coffee.

Luckily, he finds a parking spot quickly and his class is still waiting when he finally makes it inside. Fifteen minutes late.

“We were starting to worry, Professor. Everything okay?” Sarah in the front row asks as the rest of the class falls silent. They eye his empty hands and he can almost see the apprehension build on their faces.

He forces a smile and nods. “Everything is wonderful. I’m sorry I’m late.” And he isn’t even lying.

“Do…do you need coffee?” Adam questions, now looking downright fearful at his empty hands.

Cas smiles and shakes his head. “I had a coffee date this morning, that is why I was late. I apologize, it won’t happen again.” He doesn’t know what possesses him to say that much, he knows he can’t tell them _who_ his date was with. Charlie was explicitly clear on that account, but he’s always been honest with his students and he sees no reason to tell them a complete lie now.

“A date?” Sarah perks up and sits forward in her seat. “You? That early?”

Cas chuckles. “Yes, he’s someone quite special.”

A low whistle comes from the back. “He must be amazing to have you in a good mood so early. Damn. I’m jealous.”

Cas shakes his head fondly. “Thank you for that commentary, Meg,” He says dryly. “Now, if we can focus on the chapter you were all supposed to read for this week, that would be wonderful.”

“But Professor, are you going to see him again?” Adam questions, eyes wide with curiosity.

Cas sighs. “Not that my dating life is any of _your_ business,” he says while eyeing the class critically. “But yes, we have another date tomorrow night.”

He can’t help but smile at the smattering of applause from his students but thankfully they drop the subject and allow him to redirect their attention to the lesson at hand.

They really are the best kids.

And Dean, he thinks Dean might be someone quite special too.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Twitter friends, come say hello if you'd like. I'm @grimmlin_fic


End file.
